Gone
by ishha
Summary: So many things can change in just one night, one young woman would know. A warning against drunk driving. Written in memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal.


A cellphones ring pierced the quiet serenity of the grassy field.

I threw a disgusted glance at the rail thin woman in a power-suit as she searched through her purse for her phone. Letting the woman go from my mind, I closed the door of my truck, leaving it stalling on the side of the road. Marching forward, my bare feet touching the dewy grass, I stopped at the small wooden sign in the front. In hand painted white letters read _"Quillayute Prairie Cemetery"_. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. Still walking forward, my eyes unfocused. I didn't need to see anyway, I had memorized the path within a few days.

It had been one year already.

My feet came to a stop one simple, yet sturdy tombstone.

It had been one year since the accident.

I closed my eyes, and lost myself in the memory.

The grass felt exactly the same as it did that night.

_"Awww come on Mom! I could just run home, you know that!" I whined, my voice going to the high pitched tone I knew she hated so much. But my mom still stood tall and resolute against my whining. "No Leah. It's the night before my wedding, and I want to spend some time with you till the honeymoon. At that a hugh cheeky grin overtook her face. "Oh EW! MOM! EWWW MY POOR MIND HAS NOW BEEN CORRUPTED! Ugh! I do NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT YOU OR CHARLIE IN THAT WAY! I wailed while covering my ears. "Oh hush! Stop being such a drama queen Leah." My mom scolded me on the way to her car. _

_ As we were driving through the night, the long winding dirt road we usually took to our house was getting muddy because of the rain earlier. "Maybe we could just take the main road?" I mentioned to my mother, who may I was being stubborn by not letting me drive - even though we both knew that I was much better behind the wheel. "I don't know Honey..." she said indecisively. "Don't worry mother, I'll be here to protect you if a bad guy comes." I winked at her while flexing my muscles in a "manly" pose. She let out a lighthearted chuckle before making a U-turn to get to the main road. "I guess it's just my nerves, I'm getting older. She sighed while rolling her eyes. _

_She was silent as we pulled onto the paved street. "Now listen here Leah, just because Charlie's marrying me, it doesn't mean he's replacing your father in anyway." She said before turning her head to me. I didn't have anytime to respond to her though, as the noise of tires screeching made both of us jerk our heads towards the quickly approaching headlights ahead. _

_I woke up a few minuets later to the noise of my mother's screams as she was consumed by the flames of the car, her body stuck between the seat and the steering wheel. The driver in the other car had immediately died upon impact, he had drunken more than he should have that night. Definitely more then enough to drive. _

My eyes snapped open when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Sam staring down at my with morose eyes. We both came here every month to visit our mother's, I preferred to make my visit's alone though. Somehow, Sam was able to understand this and walked back to his mother's gravemarker.

Brushing my finger's against the carved words on the tombstone, I laid a picture I had drawn while I was still in kindergarden years ago. It was of me, and my mother, and on it were the words "Happy Mother's Day" written in my crude handwriting.

A small tear slipped from my eyes and down my cheek.

"I love you Mommy."

_Sue Ellen Clearwater_

_A mother, a wife, and a dear friend. _

_She wasn't forced to become strong, she always had been.  
_

_April 20, 1954 - May 8, 2009_

_

* * *

_

_This story was written in Memory of Stephanie, or as she was better known in the fanfiction world Daddy's Little Cannibal or, who in my opinion one of the best Twilight fanfiction writers. Should she still be here today, she would be in college right now. She accomplished quite a few great admirable things in her short but full life, and to the people who knew her, she was simply amazing. A true genuine person. _

Stephanie died on May 8, 2009 at the age of 18 in a drunk driving accident, just a little less than a month from her High school graduation.

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1542023/Daddys_Little_Cannibal


End file.
